


Daily routine

by ptwg669



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669
Summary: When Noah gets home from work his husband helps him out with his afternoon routine
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Daily routine

Noah sighed in relief as he undone his coat, his belly surging forward as it was given more room.   
Noah brought his hands up to rub his stomach as he walks further into his house smiling when he notices that his t-shirt has ridden up exposing the bottom of his ever growing belly. 

Noah waked straight into his kitchen like he did every time he came home and grabbed a beer from the fridge and the packet of twelve donuts from his cupboard. 

Walking over to the sofa Noah quickly sat down, toeing of his shoes and leaning back as he turned the TV on. Placing the packet of donuts onto his stomach Noah opened the can of beer and took a long drink. 

Coming home to a beer and donuts had become the new normal for Noah and he loves his husband so much for it. 

See about four years ago Noah had gotten into a pretty bad accident and he was bed ridden for 6 weeks.   
In those six weeks his husband took great care of him and Noah put on some wight.   
After that both Noah and his husband Kurt realised that they liked the extra weight and Noah’s been gaining ever since. 

Noah places the beer on the table beside him before opening the donuts and eating the first one whole.   
Even though Noah had spent most of his day behind a desk snaking he was still hungry. 

The next three went just as fast as the first one 

Kurt smiled as he wakes Into the house loving the sight he almost always came home too. 

Noah puckerman looked hot sitting on the sofa, leaning as far back as he could on the sofa as he stuffed donuts into his mouth. 

“Honey I’m home.” Kurt shouted with a laugh like he did every time he came home from work. 

“Hey.” Noah shouted back once he had finished his donut. “Good day at work?” 

“Yeah it was pretty good.” Kurt nodded as he walked into the living room. “Yours good?” 

“Normal.” Noah said as he shoved another donut into his mouth whole. “Was starving by the time I came home, was really busy and I didn’t get the chance to eat much.”

“I might have a special snack for you if your still hungry.” Kurt told him placing a hand on Noah’s stomach. 

“Always babe.” Noah smiles as Kurt stood back up. 

Whole Noah had gained a lot of weight Kurt had kept his slim figure.   
And they both loved it.   
The way Noah’s stomach would rest against skirts flat one when they snuggled. 

Noah felt his stomach grumble as Kurt walked back into the living room with a hug bag of his favourite crisp. A bag big enough to feed at least five people. 

“How the hell did you get this?” Noah asked looking at the extra big bag of crisp with a hungry look on his face. 

“I have my ways.” Kurt told him as he handed him the bag sitting down on the coffee table so he could watch Noah eat. 

Noah looked between the bag of crisps and what was left of his donuts trying decided which one he wanted.   
Noah finally settled on opening the packet off crisps taking a handful with one hand and grabbing a donut with the other. 

Kurt watched arousal growing as Noah took a huge bite from the donuts then took a hug bite from the handful of crisps barley leaving enough time to swallow as he carried on. 

Noah carried on eating like that until he got to the last donut, shoving it into his mouth quickly before trying to lean back more on the sofa, needing more room for his stomach. 

“Getting full?” Kurt asked as he reached over to lay a hand on Noah’s stomach. 

“Yeah.” Noah nodded with a small moan as he reached down to grab another hand full of crisps. 

Kurt knowing exactly what Noah liked when he got full, pushed his husband’s t-shit up to the top of his stomach giving the obviously very full stomach more room. “Need me to undo your jeans?” 

“Please.” Noah moaned around a mouthful of food. 

Kurt listened to his husband using one hand to hold his husbands stomach up before he reached down to try and undo the button. 

Noah sighed in relief when Kurt finally got the button undone his stomach surging forward a little more, undoing the zip all on its own. 

“I’m so full.” Noah moaned as he looked down at the bag of crisp still a quieter full. 

“You can finish it baby.” Kurt encouraged him as he started to rub Noah’s stomach. 

Noah reached over grabbing his can of beer, downing the last of it before he let out a hug burp. 

Noah shoved another hand full of crisps into his mouth, eating the last of his crisps as quickly as he could a then letting out a huff as he pushed his stomach out a little reaching a messy hand down to rub his stomach. 

“Got anymore room in there?” Kurt asked with a small smirk. 

“No more room.” Noah shock his head with a groan. “I think I’m going to exploded.”

“Want a belly rub?” Kurt asked even though he was already reaching His hand it to rub his stomach. 

“I love you.” Noah said as Kurt’s stomach rubs helped ease some of the pain in his stomach. 

“I love you to.” Kurt smiled up at him as he continued rubbing the full stomach.


End file.
